A lighting device of this type is disclosed, for example, in WO 2006/066530 A1. This document describes a lighting device having a semiconductor light source module and an optical unit, which are mounted on the front side of a common support. In particular, the optical unit has a plurality of dowels, which extend through precisely fitting holes in the semiconductor light source module and in the support.
The design disclosed in WO 2006/066530 A1 does not permit simple replacement of the semiconductor light source module.